Dont Ever Change, Baby
by MarauderNight18793
Summary: Bagaimana kiranya jika kedua tokoh sentral dalam komik Hai, Miiko- Eguchi Tappei dan Yamada Miiko- tumbuh dewasa dan sudah saling mengenal cinta? Masihkah mereka membawa rasa kekaguman masa kecil terhadap satu sama lain?


**Don't Ever Change, Baby**

Pair: Tappei-Miiko

Genre: Romance

Rated: Teen

Copyright: Ono Eriko, dkk.

...

**Pergumulan Hati**

Rinai hujan menetes membasahi bumi Tokyo sejak berjam-jam yang lalu, mencetak kubangan cokelat kecil di tanah yang gundul. Masih pagi, kalau ditilik dari mentari yang malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya. Itupun kalau tak tertutup awan hitam tebal yang bergulung-gulung, seakan atap dari kota itu.

Eguchi Tappei mempercepat langkahnya menuju stasiun Shibuya. Sembari memegang payungnya erat-erat, ia merapatkan mantel kulit yang membalut tubuhnya, menjaga agar suhunya tetap hangat.

Kereta yang akan ditumpanginya ternyata telah _stand by,_ menunggu terisi penumpang. Dengan berlari kecil, Tappei memasuki gerbong dan mencari tempat kosong diantara himpitan manusia-manusia yang hendak memulai aktivitas pagi.

Tujuannya, SMA Hananoki.

Tappei berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, dekat tiang. Posisinya nyaris saja bergelantung karena ia memeluk tiang itu, berusaha menahan impitan dan desakan dari penumpang lain. Keretanya mulai bergerak. Lama kelamaan kian cepat sehingga pemandangan di luar sana tampak seperti kilasan gambar yang tak berjeda.

Mobil berganti menjadi rumah. Lalu pohon, tanah kosong, pohon lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah tiba di perhentiannya, stasiun Suginoki. Tappei mengembangkan kembali payungnya dan menerobos guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Beruntung, ia tak sampai terlambat masuk kelas.

_Tik tok tik tok.._

Murid-murid mulai berdatangan, mengisi satu per satu bangku di kelas yang tadinya kosong. Tappei duduk seorang diri di tempatnya. Benaknya menekuri setiap angka, simbol, dan rumus Trigonometri. Konsentrasi..

"Aduhh, rambutku basah semua!"

Seketika Tappei mendongak. Itu suara yang amat dikenalnya.

Miiko berdiri di depan kelas dengan tubuh yang nyaris gemetar kedinginan, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan diterpa badai. Tappei melihatnya sekilas, lantas menatap kembali buku matematika-nya.

_Satu.._

Bukan rumus yang dilihatnya, melainkan wajah seorang gadis. Yang entah mengapa amat sering hilir-mudik di benaknya.

_Dua.._

Suara langkah kaki Miiko menerobos masuk ke telinganya, menimbulkan sensasi gema tak berkesudahan. Merusak konsentrasi Tappei.

_Tiga.._

Ia melintas. Melenggang dengan anggunnya. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, seakan ia tak ada disana.

_Huh!_ Tanpa sadar Tappei mendengus. _Sombong sekali sih!_ Gerutunya.

_Ah, hei! Apa itu berarti kau merindukannya? _Yang benar saja, kami hampir setiap hari bertemu.

_Hahahaha, mengaku saja deh! Apa kau mengharapkan perhatiannya?_ Euwwh..

Tappei bergidik ngeri. Ada-ada saja. Pagi-pagi sudah ngelantur.

Ia membalikkan badan, maksud hati ingin meminjam penggaris pada Kyoko, namun tanpa sadar, tatapannya bergerak sendiri. Lurus ke belakang. Ke tempat dimana seorang gadis tengah sibuk membaca komik.

Tappei merunduk. Suhu udara sedang dingin, namun entah mengapa pipinya terasa panas.

...

Bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi. Seluruh siswa nampaknya telah didoktrin untuk meneriakkan kata "Hore!" kemudian bergegas merapikan barang-barang mereka masing-masing.

Begitupula Tappei.

Sepulang sekolah, ia memang harus membantu ibunya di toko. Dengan sigap ia membereskan bawaannya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sehari-hari ia memang seperti ini, kecuali pada hari tertentu yang ia sempatkan untuk bermain basket.

Baru saja hendak menyandangkan tas ke pundaknya, seseorang mencolek bahunya dari belakang. "Mau pulang bareng, gak?"

Kelu. Sesaat lidahnya seperti membeku. Tak ada kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya, melainkan hanya sebuah anggukan kecil yang tegas.

Miiko menggandeng tangan Tappei dengan ringan, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya dahulu, ketika mereka berdua masih sama-sama ingusan. Seolah semuanya masih terasa sama, genggaman erat seorang sahabat kepada sahabat lelakinya. Seolah tak ada sensasi kejut listrik yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuh Tappei, dan merasuk hingga ke jantung hati. Seolah semuanya biasa-biasa saja.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Miiko yang kini hanya tertinggal beberapa centimeter dari Tappei berusaha menyajari langkah kaki pemuda jangkung itu.

Tappei diam saja. Dengan punggung tangan yang tersembunyi di balik kantung kemeja dan tangannya yang lain ia biarkan terkubur dalam genggaman tangan seseorang. Hangat.

Miiko memulai pembicaraan. "Kau sakit, Tappei?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Tappei menggeleng. Rasanya menyenangkan mendengar ada secercah nada khawatir dalam pertanyaan itu.

"Kau aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini," ujar Miiko sekenanya. "Murung, pendiam, jarang bicara. Aneh. Padahal biasanya kau kan cerewet. Menjahili orang sana-sini."

"Sejak kapan?" langkah kaki Tappei mendadak terhenti. Ia menatap mata gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Bukannya yang jadi orang aneh sekarang itu, kau?" tanyanya sarkastis.

Mata gadis itu mendadak membulat. "Aku biasa saja."

Tappei menatap mata Miiko selama sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah dan kembali melangkah.

Koridor utama masih ramai, belum banyak anak-anak yang pulang. Begitupula di lapangan olahraga. Tappei menepis genggaman Miiko dari lengannya, mempercepat langkah. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama dalam diam.

Tappei mungkin tak melihat, atau merasakan, ada sinar yang hilang dari wajahnya saat melakukan itu. sesungguhnya ia merasa bersalah luar biasa.

Namun tak berapa langkah setelahnya, jemari Miiko kembali meraup lengan pemuda itu. "Tunggu. Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."

"Silahkan saja."

Miiko menghela napas. "Aku bertengkar dengan Yoshida." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sekarang.

"Lantas?" tanya Tappei kaku. Sekaku arah pembicaraan mereka kala itu.

"Kau tak mengerti," Miiko mengucap lirih. "Kau pasti tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Hening sesaat.

"Maaf, Miiko.." kata Tappei. "tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu dalam masalah ini. Karena aku tak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di antara kalian."

Sejanak, hening merayap diantara kedua insan ini. Keduanya sama-sama menyimpan kebekuan ketika harus bicara dari hati ke hati.

Tappei menoleh sejenak. "Aku pulang duluan." Ujarnya dingin.

Miiko menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak, tak percaya.

"Rupanya kau yang telah berubah, Tappei."

...

**Boys' Talk**

Sore itu toko kelontong Lazy Moon sedang sepi pelanggan. Disela-sela waktu seperti itu, Tappei membantu ibunya membersihkan barang-barang jualan mereka.

Di usianya yang masih enambelas tahun ini, Tappei sudah peka akan kondisi ibunya yang seorang _single parent._ Dan Tappei mengerti betul, oleh sebab itu ia tak pernah menuntut macam-macam.

Sering terlintas di benaknya, bagaimana remaja lain seusianya menjalani kehidupan mereka. Bukannya Tappei ingin, namun bolehlah jika sekali-kali ia pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain rasakan.

Hatinya bukannya tidak sedih. Justru ia sudah kebal akan kesedihan itu sehingga tak lagi terlalu menyakitkan buatnya. Trauma masa kecil ditinggal pergi seorang ayah hingga ini masih membekas kuat dalam otak kecilnya. Memori kelam yang serupa guratan luka di atas kulit, sudah pulih namun bekasnya masih terlihat.

Andai masa remaja itu semudah masa kanak-kanak.

Tak perlu cemas akan pergaulan. Tak perlu cemas akan masa depan.

Tak perlu cemas akan perubahan..

Sepertinya, seisi dunia ini terus-menerus berubah seiring dengan denting waktu yang tak akan berhenti. Tak terkecuali yang satu itu.

Miiko yang kini bukan lagi Miiko-nya dulu. Miiko yang kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis populer—karena sikapnya yang mudah bergaul dan juga menyenangkan—dikelilingi banyak teman yang menyukainya. Hingga mungkin tinggal menunggu waktu baginya untuk tak dipedulikan lagi.

Miiko yang kini telah memberi hatinya pada pemuda Yoshida, dan tak menyisakan ruang sedikitpun untuknya, yang telah lama menanti.

Ah, apalah arti diriku dibanding Yoshida? Pemuda itu punya segalanya, prestasi yang bisa ia banggakan. Sementara aku?

Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Bahkan mungkin dewi fortuna masih menyayangiku untuk tetap Miiko anggap sebagai sahabat. Hanya sahabat. Sepanjang masa.

"Tappei? Ah—disini kau rupanya," Eguchi Mariko membuyarkan lamunan Tappei. "Ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa, bu?" tanya Tappei sembari meletakkan kemoceng yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Apakah itu Kenta?"

Ibunya menggeleng, "Bukan. Orang ini, ibu tidak ingat siapa namanya. Sebaiknya kau pergi dulu temui dia."

"Baiklah."

Segera, Tappei melangkah ke ruang tamu yang letaknya di sebelah toko kelontongnya. Bayangan akan melihat seseorang yang paling tidak diharapkannya memudar ketika ia melihat seorang pria sebayanya duduk dengan sopan di atas tatami.

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum bersahabat, kontras sekali dengan ekspresi kaku di wajah Tappei. "Selamat sore, Eguchi. Maaf mengganggu aktivitasmu."

"Eh.. Hmm.." Tappei memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum, sekadar menjaga perasaan tamunya ini. "Sore, Ikuya. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya soal Miiko. Sudah dua hari ini ia tak memberiku kabar. Apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

Dahi Tappei berkerut. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah rivalnya yang satu ini. "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

Ikuya Yoshida mendesah pelan, "Kau kan sahabat terdekatnya."

"Oh.." Tappei sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Hubungan kami tidak seperti dulu lagi. Bahkan mungkin ia sudah tak menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya lagi.

"Memangnya apa yang telah terjadi diantara kalian?" Tappei menatap Yoshida lekat-lekat, menanti jawaban.

Yoshida memutar bola matanya dan tertawa kecil dengan nada sedikit mengejek. "Kami bertengkar beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Mengapa?"

"Kau tahu kan, aku menaruh hati padanya sejak dulu. Namun, inti dari seluruh pembicaraan yang pernah kami miliki selama ini hanyalah dirimu! Kau."

Yoshida nyaris saja menuding Tappei dengan telunjuknya kalau saja ia tak bisa menahan diri.

"A.. Aku?" Tappei tergagap, tak percaya. "Maksudmu?"

Yoshida menghela napas, "Ini semua salahku. Aku yang terlalu memaksanya. Dan ya, pada saat itu, aku membentaknya."

"Beraninya kau."

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Tappei menenangkan. "aku tahu bahwa hubungan ini takkan berhasil. Semua yang dipikirkannya hanyalah dirimu. Bagaimana kau memperlakukannya, dan sebagainya. Aku bosan terus berada di bawah bayang-bayangmu dan sibandingkan terus-menerus seperti itu."

Mata Tappei menyipit, "Aku tak mengerti. Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?"

"Tujuanku kesini adalah agar kau mau menyampaikan permohonan maafku padanya. Karena mungkin ia takkan sudi lagi bertemu denganku. Jadi, tolong sampaikan maafku padanya."

"Baiklah. Tak begitu sulit."

"Dan satu lagi, aku hanya ingin memastikan. Kau menyukainya, kan? Bahkan mungkin lebih daripada itu jika melihat betapa dalamnya hubungan kalian selama ini," yoshida menatap Tappei.

"Eh.. Aku.."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'," Yoshida menepuk bahu Tappei dengan sikap sportif. "Kalau kau menyukainya, bahagian dia."

Rahang Tappei mengeras, "Jadi, kau mengopernya padaku?" tanyanya geli.

Jadi, hanya untuk ini kau datang, Yoshida? Hanya untuk menyerah kalah dikandang lawan bahkan sebelum pertarungan itu benar-benar dimulai?

"Aku tahu diri, Tappei. Kalau denganku ia hanya akan merasa terpaksa. Well, aku ingin dia bahagia walaupun itu berarti aku harus merelakannya pergi."

"Kau yakin dengan ini?"

Yoshida mengangguk.

"Ya. Manfaatkanlah kesempatanmu selagi bisa."

Yoshida bangkit dari tempatnya semula duduk. Sudah cukup yang ia sampaikan pada Tappei. Baginya, menyerah bukan berarti kalah. Menyerah suatu kali dapat diartikan sebagai perjuangan.

Ya, ia berjuang demi kebahagiaan Miiko dengan mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan yang telah bersemi begitu lama. Namun sayang, takdir tak berkenan membawa perasaan itu lebih jauh ke pelabuhan hati.

Tak ada lagi beban, tak ada lagi yang disembunyikan.

Yoshida berhenti sejenak, menatap Tappei untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia sendiri menghilang di balik tikungan jalan.

"Sebelum aku berubah pikiran," ujarnya singkat.

Tappei meremas jemarinya. Tidak, tentu saja. Ia takkan melepas kesempatan ini begitu saja. Tanpa terasa ia tersenyum. Sebuah perjuangan menantinya kini.

**And Finally, Heart Will Finds its Pieces..**

Tappei duduk ditemani segelas bir jahe di sebuah cafe yang sedang sepi. Bir jahe adalah sejenis minuman tradisional yang menyehatkan, karena terbuat dari parutan jahe dan air gula aren.. disajikan dalam wadah dengan uap yang masih mengepul. Tepat sekali sebagai penghangat tubuh di tengah dinginnya cuaca berangin yang menyelimuti Tokyo siang hari ini.

Pintu masuk cafe membuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis muda dengan rambut acak-acakan terkena angin. Mata gadis itu menjelajah, mencari sosok yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Hai," Miiko menepuk pundak Tappei. "Maaf ya, aku terlambat. Diluar anginnya kencang. Lihat nih, rambutku saja jadi awut-awutan begini."

Tappei tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa. Duduklah. Kau lelah? Mau sekalian kupesankan minum?"

Miikko mengangguk, "Apa saja."

Setelah memesan dua gelas bir jahe lagi, dua sejoli ini duduk berhadapan.

"Yoshida ingin meminta maaf padamu," Tappei berujar singkat, memulai pembicaraan.

"Ba.. bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ia menceritakan semuanya padaku, beberapa hari yang lalu."

Tappei tersenyum. Miiko menatapnya dengan malu-malu, pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Ya. Itulah yang terjadi."

"Kenapa mesti begitu, Miiko? Bukankah kau juga menyukainya?"

Miiko memandang uap-uap hangat yang mengepul dari gelas birunya.

"Awalnya kupikir begitu. Namun setelah dijalani.. rasanya membosankan. Yoshida.. ia terlalu dewasa. Kami tak bisa saling mengimbangi sikap satu sama lain." Miiko berujar lagi, "Dan harus kukatakan, aku lebih nyaman berada di dekatmu daripada dengannya."

Miiko menundukkan wajah.

Entah mengapa nyalinya mendadak ciut untuk menatap langsung ke mata Tappei. "Denganmu, Tappei, bahan pembicaraan kita seakan tidak ada habisnya. Berbedaa dengan Yoshida, satu jam serasa seharian."

Miiko tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya sendiri. "Saat kau marah padaku, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Dan aku.. aku merasa sangat kehilanganmu.."

Akhirnya, Miiko memberanikan diri menatap Tappei dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Katakan, Tappei, apa itu berarti aku mencintaimu?"

Kata demi kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir seorang Miiko. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam suaranya. Sesaat, Tappei membeku mendengarnya. Inilah yang selama ini ia nanti. Ternyata begitu mudah saat bukan ia yang harus mengungkapkan terlebih dahulu.

Tappei menggenggam tangan Miiko yang lain.

"Kurasa, ya."

Hati manusia diciptakanNya seraya kepingan. Saling mencari untuk melengkapi satu sama lain. Dan jika telah tiba saatnya bagi Hati untuk bersatu, takkan ada lagi yang namanya perbedaan.

Angin kencang diluar sana perlahan turun menjadi rinaian hujan. Setitik demi setitik membasahi bumi. Dua insan yang kasmaran ini tak melepas pelukan mereka satu sama lain. Setiap hembusan nafas, dan setiap sentuhan saling menghangatkan jiwa satu sama lain.

Biarlah hujan menjadi saksi akan cinta mereka yang pada akhirnya bersatu. Seperti hujan dan seperti cinta mereka, mengalir tanpa beban..


End file.
